Descubrimientos y celos
by Alice's Room
Summary: Mayura es una diosa, la nueva diosa de la musica. Y empieza a entender muchas cosas...
1. Chapter 1

Dysclaimer: Bueno, ya se sabe, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sakura kinoshita. N/A: Mi primer fic subido, obviamente, se aceptan criticas!!! Las cancion que canta mayura sale en la serie de pichi pichi pich.

P.O.V Mayura

-¿Qué escribes?-me pregunta Loki, de nuevo. Y, de nuevo, sigo sin prestarle atención. Y es que desde hace un mes, he descubierto algo, fua, fulminante.

Estaba escribiendo mi diario, allí, en la agencia. De hecho, no podía esperar a llegar a casa para escribir eso. Me llamo Mayura Daidouji y soy una obsesionada con los misterios. Bueno, obsesionada son palabras mayores. Porque ahora me obsesiona otra cosa, mi querido Loki. "Y es que aunque tu no lo sepas, Loki, yo te amo". Estaba escribiendo cosas en mi diario que un año atrás me hubiesen parecido una barbaridad enorme. De hecho, un año antes no hubiese escrito un diario.

-Te pregunto que qué escribes, ¡Mayura!- levante la vista y Loki estaba a mi lado.

-¡Ah! Loki no… No te había… No te había visto- dije sonriendo nerviosamente y escondiendo el diario.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante escribes?, ¿Puedo verlo?

-¿Eh? ¿Esto? No es nada interesante Loki, de veras, no hace falta que lo leas.

Entonces, para mi suerte apareció Yamino, con el té listo.

-Aquí tienen el té amo Loki- Loki suspiró y se sentó en su silla habitual. Yamino sirvió el té y se fue seguido de Fenrir que ya llevaba en la boca la comida que le di.

Pero de repente, Yamino volvió a entrar con aspecto preocupado.

-Señorita Mayura, ¿Por casualidad no se le habrá perdido un papel?

-¿Un… Papel?, Um, un papel…¡Ay dios mío!

-¡¿Qué!?-Dijo Loki con preocupación.

-He dicho "Ay Dios mío" no "Ay Loki mío"

-Si te he oído, pero como lo has dicho de esa forma…

-¿Y? Dígame señorita, ¿el papel es suyo?

-S…S… Bueno, depende, ¿Lo leíste?

-Hombre… lo abrí para mirar que era- me dijo Yamino con aspecto bochornoso, estaba avergonzado. ¡Y como no! En ese papel ponía "Loki, te amaré siempre, es secreto"

-No… ¡Maldita sea mí suerte!- Gimoteé.

-No hace falta que se preocupe, nunca revelare el contenido si así lo quiere.

-Oh mi Yamino, eres genial.

-Tranquila señorita, su secreto está en buenas manos.

-¿secreto?- repitió Loki. Se me erizó hasta el más escondido bello del cuerpo.

-Na… Na… Nada, Bu… Bu,… Bueno, volveré mañana- cogí el papel de Yamino.

Me fui corriendo.

P.O.V Loki

-Se ha ido corriendo, Loki- me dijo Echan.

-Qué le pasa a la chica del misterio papi?

- No tengo ni idea- Le dije a Fenrir. Y es que desde que fuimos a la casa del lago de Koutaro, Mayura se comporta así. Me preguntó mil veces qué le pasará pero…

-La señorita Mayura se ha dejado el cuaderno, amo Loki.

-Pásamelo, Yamino- he pensado que alomejor eso me da una pista…

-No está bien mirar cosas ajenas, Loki- me recriminó Echan.

-Es por una buena causa Echan- Yamino me entrego el cuaderno, lo abrí, y lo primero fue leer mi nombre en una página, la que abrí. Me fijé en la frase "Y es que aunque tu no lo sepas, Loki, yo te amo". Mayura…

-¿Qué pone amo Loki?, ¿La señorita esta metida en algún lío?

-Sí Yamino, en uno muy gordo- dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿En cual amo Loki?

-En el de quererme.

-¿Cómo dices Papi? La chica del misterio no es así.

-Fenrir, léelo tu mismo.

-Es verdad, le puedo llamar mami a partir de ahora.

-Pero si no te oye Fenrir.

-Bueno, algún día lo hará.

Después de eso se oyó la puerta del piso de abajo. Supuse que era Mayura. Y ella misma me lo confirmó cuando entró por la puerta de la agencia.

P.O.V Mayura

Tuve que subir de nuevo a toda prisa, pues me había dejado el diario. ¿Y si Loki lo leía? Pensara que soy una depravada total. Entre sin hacer mucho ruido al despatxo.

-Lo siento creo que…

-¿Te dejaste tu diario?- Terminó Loki con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Como lo…- y me fijé que tenia mi diario- ¡Devuelveme eso!

Me abalancé sobre él que estaba en su silla pero lo levantó y caí sobre él.

-Yamino, Fenrir, Echan.

Acto seguido, Yamino y Fenrir abandonaron la habitación. ¿Echan? Quién era Echan…

-Loki.

-Dime.

-¿Quién es Echan?- le pregunté aún tumbada encima de él.

-Nadie importante ahora- me dijo sentándome bien encima de él.

-¿Qué haces Loki?- dije sabiendo que debía de estar muy sonrojada.

-Estate quieta quieres.

-Qué quieres.

-Comprobar.

-¿Lo leíste?

-Y qué pasa si lo hice.

-Ay dios mío- gimoteé.

-¿Qué?

-Loki, ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Te lo dije una vez, no lo repetiré.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Aquella vez en el parque…

-No te sigo.

-No importa.

-Tengo prisa Loki.

-Bueno, todo puede esperar.

-Mi padre no, te lo aseguro.

P.

Estaba en un momento… Interrumpible, pero interrumpido.

-Mayura!!!!!!!!

-Es mi padre, te lo dije Loki.

Solo de imaginar la que armaria... Agarré a Mayura para queno se moviera, y así enfrentar mejor a su papá.

-Loki para, si mi padre...

-¡señorita! Te prehibí terminantemente que no vinieras más...

-¿Qué le molesta?-le dije al señor Misao intentando descubrir que mal veia en que Mayura me visitara.

-¿Qué?

-Que qué le molesta de mi y de mi casa.

-Parece que papa no se a dado cuenta de nuestra posición, doy gracias a dios por ello porque sino...-me dijo Mayura al oido.

-¿Que qué me molesta? Pues... ¡Mayura que haces así!!!

-Dejela quiere. La he puesto yo.

-Eres un crio muy perver...

-Quiere dejar a su hija, no hace nada malo.

-Mayura, hablaremos cuando llegues a casa.

Mayura escindio su cara en mi pecho y entonces me susurró algo.

-No quiero volver a casa.

-No importa, solo son las cinco, Puedes esperar a que se le pase.

Entronces entro Yamino. Pero al ver la situación salió. Sonreí, era obvio que no sabia nada de lo que habia pasado.

-Mayura, ¿Como te encuentras?

-¿Eh?

Se remobio entre mis brazos, acordandose de como estaba.

-Dimelo, sé que me quieres decir algo.

-Te lo cantaré: En la ultima página del cuento de adas...-empezó y entró Narugami, y los demás dioses- Con una tragedia con rumbo que al final se despidió. Y de vista perdí el corazón, de ese unico ser en que siempre mi alma confió.El amor y los sueños no són nada más que castigos, que crezen desmoronados ante ti aunque eso no es lo que deseabas tú. Pero aun no he podido olvidar la canción que escuché en la que tu sin cesar no parabas de cantar, cada vez que la oigo sonar pienso que puede ser que la alegria pueda un dia regresar. Y que voy a volver y que estas cadenas que hoy me someten con tantas penas, pronto me voy a a reencontrarme con el esta claro, ya se que el amor superara cualquier rodeo. Incluso se que cambiera nuestro destino, si lo creo. Cuando la estrella al fin se apagara la ignorare. Que venza mi deseo.

UNa luz envolvio a Mayura y entonces estaba de pie elevada en la sala. Pero no llevava su uniforme, sino un traje rosa y volvió a cantar.

-Impulsada por el viento del atardecer, iba yo, hacia el cabo del arcoiris. Oí una melodia, antes del amanecer. Y esa la cancion que nunca podre olvidar. Las aves ya veo volar, las luces se alejaran.

-¿Una sirena?- murmuré.

-En el paraiso de los siete mares, tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor...- seguia cantando.

-Mayura...

-Desde que yo la pude oir, nunca jamás... la voy a olvidar.

-Sigue cantando- le pidió Odin.

- Undida en un mar atormentador, casi derrotada y presa. Me liberare, cantare y mirare, cara a cara al amor. Porque mil veces me levantare, manteniendo mi promesa. Aunque el agua en el aire y el viento este, vajo un sol abrasador. Es como un rayo ardiente, su calor, su calor, su calor. Mas mi cancion emerge, con vigor, con vigor, con vigor. Y me salvo, ya me salvo... Melodia valiente, lazos gigantes del amor... Latidos potentes son... Nazidos de unica verdad. La luz brillante, y en un espejo me miró. Nunca podras parar la fuerza del amor... Melodia nueva y mas perfecta en verdad. LLuvia de amor.

P.O.V Mayura

-Hace tiempo, deberia haber confesado esto- dije bajando y Odin me paso el brazo por la espalda.

-Querida diosa de la musica.

-¡Diosa de la musica!-dritó Loki.

-¿Porque?- le recrimine.

-¿Porque?- repitio loki.

-Porque no me lo dijiste antes, porque no lo hiciste.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó confuso.

-Que eras un dios, que todos vosotros lo erais. Lo se desde hace tiempo, desde que soy la diosa de la musica. pero esperaba, que alguno de vosotros... que alguno de vosotros confiara en mi y me lo dijese.

-De todas maneras, ya no importa, verdad querida- me dijo Odin.

-Para ya, te dije que no, y mantengo mi no- le dije enfadada.

-Mira que eres cabezona, venga desalojando se acabo el espectaculo.

Todos se fueron, incluso Odin, solo quedamos Loki y yo. Perdon mentí, vi a Freya.

-Loki, cariño, ¿Porque mantienes esa apariencia?- otra vez ella. Me arté ya de ella.

-En la ultima página del cuento de adas, con una tragedia con rumbo al final se despidio...

Freya se fue corriendo.

-No sabia que tu música afectaba a los dioses.

-Depende del sentimiento con que se cante.

-Celosa.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: buenooo, a la persoona que me hizo el primer comentario, fairy!!, graciiaas, ¿Qué otra cosa te puedo deciir? Bueno pues hize la continuación tan rapido como pude!!

**Desastre total!**

**P.O.V mayura**

-No tengo porque ponerme celosa de la chica mas guapa del mundo de los dioses, la que mas te interesa, la que...-pero no pude continuar porque mi pequeño loki tiró de mi pelo y me besó.

Fuerte, apasionado, con ganas de más. Este chico me estaba trastornando esa no era yo. Con la punta de su lengua rozó mi labio inferior, pidiendo paso insistentemente. Le corté. Reuní fuerzas y lo aparte.

-Para Loki- le dije entre jadeos.

-Porque- gruñó juguetonamente.

-Porque eres... bueno, estas en tu forma pequeña y me siento un poco pederasta- me eché a reir ante mi lógica.

-Bueno.... pues si ese es el problema puedo...

Pero no pudo terminar porque Odin volvió.

-Me sabe tan mal querida- dijo mirandome.

-¿Porque?

-Porque estas cayendo, como todas, en sus redes. Yo soy mucho mejor que el, y lo sabes.

-Bueno, puede que sea como dices, Odin. Pero yo opino que él canvió, que el ya no es lo que era. ¿Verdad Loki?- le dije a un Loki ya mayor- La verdad, creo que ha perdido facultades.

-¿Qué he perdido facultades?- refunfuñó.

-Yo no lo creo así, hermosa mia. Loki es el dios del engaño, te lo recuerdo!

-Odin...- dije acercandome a el- de verdad, eres re-lindo y podrías tener a cualquier chica. ¿Porque a mí?

-Porque...- me tiró en el sofa y se posó encima- eres linda, fragil, delicada, lo tienes todo. Todo lo que deseo en una mujer para que este a mi lado.

Loki carraspeó ruidosamente.

-Perdona, pero ella esta conmifo, le gustó yo.

Tiró de Odin para sacarlo de encima de mí.

-No le gustaras cuando le muestre.

Una luz nos llevó a mi y a Odin.

-Te mostraré lo que es Loki.

N/A: es reeecortiitoo ya sé, peroo no tube tiempo a máas, mil perdooones!!! Si te sigue gustando, fairy, lo continuare.


	3. Chapter 3

**Separaciones**

En efecto, Odin me estaba mostrando unas imagenes de Loki (adulto, obviamente) en las que estaba cortejando a chicas. ¿Y? Será que yo no sabía eso ya.

-Me importa bastante poco, Odin.

-Muy bien, tu lo quisiste así.

Regresamos a la agencia, donde un Loki preocupado yacia en su despatxo.

-Dios del caos, se te informa de que ya puedes volver al mundo de los dioses, es más, vuelves.

Y se fueron. Se fueron. Odin me arrebató a MI dios.

No lo podía creer lo injusto que odin estaba siendo conmigo y todo por rechazar su estupida propuesta de matrimonio. Tengo que reconozer, que rechazarle me costó lo que no está escrito. El anillo tenia un pedrusco negro muy brillante y misterioso. Brillaba en la oscuridad y era perfecto. Cuando vi el anillo creí que no sería capaz de resistir, ¡Era digno de mi colección! Pero aún así mi amor por Loki era... especial.

Pero estaba sola... SOLA.

Increible, no me lo puedo creer...

P.O.V Loki

(N/A: digamos k a pasao un mes xD)

El tiempo pasa y te echo de menos. Llaman a mi puerta.

-Hey hermano- ya claro, hermano, el señorito k fue a matarme, me cogen todos los males.

-Heimdall.

-Estas decaído, pero animate esta noche es la gran noche, Freya se casa y te deja en paz. ¿No crees que es un verdadero milagro?

-Ya lo creo- estaba decaído pero eso de todos modos, lo de su boda, me parecia una maniobra estraña para que yo reaccionara de algo que francamente, no me importa.

-Oye... Querido.  
Se me erzo la piel. Heimdall y querido no podian estar en la misma habitación...

-¡Picasteee!

Perseguí a Heimdal por todo el palacio ignorando por un momento... Tan solo por uno...

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Sabes quien te ha "comprado un regalito" de lo emocionao que esta?

-NO, ¿Quién?

-Freyr, ya sabes con eso de que ahora sale con Skuld esta to felix!

-¿Y tu? Vamos Heim confiesa, ¡Estas con Hel!

-¿YO? ¡Pero que dices Loki, yo nunca... bah callate!

-Pobrecillo- pensé cuando se fue corriendo. Estaban todos en pareja ya en el mundo de los dioses ¡Incluso Narukami! Ipermegacolado por Verdandi. Esque de verdad... era el estupido de turno.

P.O.V Mayura

Estaba andando por el parque cuando Freyr apareció.

-¿Freyr? ¿Eres tú?

-Ey Mayura!, ¿Como va la diosa de la musica?

-Bueno...

-Vamos a tomar algo- me instó.

Llegamos a una cafeteria y cuando salí del baño ya nos habian servido. Pero cuando tomeé un sorvo de mi bebida... todo se volvió negro.

N/A: a quii taa la conti fairy, k prefieres k continue en plan lemon o muuuy romanticoo?? ya me comentaraas!! y si alguien mas lee tambn!!


	4. Chapter 4

n/a:Buenoo, Graciias por los coments!! fairy y sultari!! Y aquí vienee la contii...

POV Mayura...

Cuando desperté, estaba tumbada en una cama con un salto de cama negro increible. Y mis manos... Mis manos estaban atadas al cabezero con esposas! Pero bueno! Freyr me drogó y me encerró en una habitación... Genial... (Genial en plan cansino xD)

POV Loki

El regalo mencionado por Heimdall me dejó algo estupefacto, sorprendido, boquiabierto... Madre mia cuanto sinonimo junto para decir que me a sorprendido. Pero bueno, supongo que deberia ir a la boda de Freya ¿No? Me estoy haciendo la pregunta a mi mismo... estoy muy mal ya.

La boda estaba apunto de empezar y yo ya llebaba tres copitas... que francamente, no iba vizco pero una mas y...

-Ey Loki, es la hora, la hora, la hora!- viene Freyr corriendo hacia mi.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Ven conmigo, y por cierto, deja la bebida, no creo que le mole encontrarte sabor a alcohol.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada, nada-dijo agitando la cabeza. Llegamos a mi habitación, ¿Justo el sitio del que había salido hace un rato?

-Estas tarado Freyr, por favor, volvamos a la boda.

-Que no leches. Abre la puerta.

-Que me olvides.

-Abre.

-No.

-Sí.

-Que no.

-Que abras tonto del culos- entonces Freyr abrió- No voy a mirar porque ver a señoritas en camison no es mi fuerte.

-¡Freyr si te cojo te estrangulo, ¡Sueltame! ¡Estas esposas tienen un hechizo!

-Ya esta no te sulfures mona, ala Loki que te parece eh!!- pero era incapaz de contestarle, olas y olas de lujuria bagaban por mi cuerpo, vale, estaba mal, obviamente, mayura era virgen, y una diosa, y Odin estaba colado por ella pero yo... Que no me voy a escusar, que soy un hombre!

N/A: Bueno Fairy pos tome la vesante en plan lemon!Bueno gracias por los comentarios y ya me direis q os parece!!


	5. Chapter 5

N/A: vale, se que me tarde!! esk tengo examenees y too buff. Bueno graciaas por los comeens:) Tranki Sultari, no abandonaree mi fiic :D fairy y Sally-chan_vampire :) aki estaa vuestraa contiii osqm besos

_**Noche que no deseo olvidar**_

POV Mayu

Freyr pegó un rapido empujon a Loki y le pasó una caja de algo que no pude ver. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Ya se que es mucho pedir- le dije a Loki- pero te importaria soltarme?

-Haber... importar lo que se dice importar... vamos a ver Mayura, ¿Como llegaste aquí?

-Pues vamos aver... que te parece un "Freyr me drogo, me esposó y mando que me canviaran?"

-Servirá.

-Loki, bonito, ¿Me sueltas?

-Claro.

Loki se acercó a mi rapidamente y tocó las esposas, pero no las soltó.

-Me ibas a soltar- le recordé- dijiste "claro"

-oh si, quería decir "claro que no"

-¿Porque quieres tenerme aqui así?

POV Loki

-¿Porque quieres tenerme aquí así?- dijo con su cara roja.

MI pobre y inocente Myura. Mi pura y especial Mayura. Bueno hombre, ya esta bien tanto caballerismo. ¿Quién le hara el amor mejor que yo a esta chica? (N/A: diishhh ma kedado un poco rudo, pero mola xD)

-Mayura... Vamos a ver yo puedo soltarte... Sí podria, con una condicion.

-Dimela- dijo inocentemente.

-sexo conmigo.

Su reacción fue instantanea. Un color rojo se instalo en su cara, seguido de que se apartase un poco.

-¿Porque quieres eso?- dijo con voz apenas audible.

-Bueno, como habras podido comprobar, soy un hombre. No me fui del mundo de los humanos por ti, eres guapa, tienes un buen cuerpo... y bueno puede que sea porque estoy algo borracho.

POV Mayu

-Bueno, como habras podido comprobar, soy un hombre. No me fui del mundo de los humanos por ti, eres guapa, tienes un buen cuerpo... y bueno puede que sea porque estoy algo borracho.

Sus palabras eran rudas, se sentia la lujuria en sus palabras, como yo tambien lo sentia en mi cuerpo. Poco a poco fui recapacitando la información. _Oh si Loki, porfavor, hazlo ya. _Dijo una voz en mi fuero interno.

-Puedo... ¿Puedo pedir algo?- dije con voz segura.

-Aver, el que.

-Tu me vas a soltar, vamos a tener lo que queremos pero, obvio, quiero algo canvio.

-¿De qué se trata?

POV Loki

-¿De qué se trata?- le pregunté intrigado. No me había dado cuenta de que Mayura deseeara algo más y realmente quería saber que era.

-Quiero decirte el modo en que quiero que lo hagas, Loki-dijo con voz muy aguda, devido quiza a la excitación. ¿Mis modos no eran buenos? O quiza... ¿Quiza ella queria ALGO mas?

N/A:lucia-nami 14 , k no habia visto el comen!! pues nah k malegro k te guste :)


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: buenoooo ¿Todo el mundo preparado para la conti? Ajajajaja bueno cm siempre gracias por los comentarios :) Me animan un monton a seguiir escriibiendoo!!! Fairy... ¿A Loki en tu cama? XDD yo tambn me lo pidoo!! Sally-chan_vampire , mooortaAAl!! puues aki te sigueee el lemoon!! sultari , eso eso, confia confia xDD k no tengo intencion de dejarlo colgadoo!! lucia-nami 14!! graciias por tu comeen, y lko contiinuo sii!!. Y voy a dejarloo ya k me alargo un monton cn esta nota xDD

POV Loki

-¿Decirme el modo?

-Sí- me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Creo que no te sigo, Mayura.

-¿Cómo?

-Que no te estoy entendiendo.

-Estas perdiendo el tiempo Loki, y no quiero hablar con palabras feaas.. pero me estas obligando- me susurró en el oido.

-Dimelo, pidemelo.

-Hazme el amor.

-Ahora, de forma mas ruda- me encanto " el hazme el amor!" porque sonaba tremendamente bien pero habia otra manera que me encendia mas aun...

-Follame, ¿Te parece esta...- pero no le deje acabar de formular la pregunta porque por fin la besé.

-¿Bien?-le acabé la pregunta entre besos.

-Para Loki, detente.

-No, quiero seguir.

-Recuerda mi condición.

-Vale explicatee!!

-Vamoos a ver, Loki bonito- Loki bonito... pero que chica! Se daba cuenta de que me estaba aciendo perder el tiempo?

-Vamos a ver, que quiere la princesita?

-Bueno... Esto es muy vergonzoso para mi Loki...- me dijo escondiendo su cara en mi hombro- Ayudame.

-Que te ayude a explicar elgo que solo tu sabes?- puse cara de pocos amigos, ¡Esta chica me enta traumatizando! ¿Cuanto tendria que esperar para que lo hiciesemos!?

-Bueno, no quiero sonar mal... Pero quiero que seas muy muy duro conmigo... pero a la vez muy muy dulce.

-Vale. ¿Cómo hago eso?

-Dejame llevar la voz cantante y veras.

-Pues espero que cantes a gemidos...

Entonces ya por fin me besó. Pero era una forma muy distinta a la mia... era... como lo podria yo explicar bien? Era muy, muy apasionada, tanto que diria que me estaba comiendo la boca pero sin utilizar la lengua... pero era dulze, seria porque era una diosa. Pedi paso entre sus labios para que me dejara profundizar el beso pero nunca me lo dio.

-¡Mayura!-grité al separarme.

-Reserva la lengua Loki, la necesitaras bonito.

Cada vez entendia menso a esta chica pero me estaba agradando su forma de ser.

Me di cuenta de que aun estabamos bestidos y deslize mi mano por su camison, al cierre de atrás. Pero ella me agarró la mano, la retiro, y me dio un beso sueve en ella. ¿¡Estava ya enloqueciendo!

-Aún no, tú primero.

Bien, se ponia interesante. Una sonrisa picara apareció en mis labios y le di un beso rapido y puse las manos en mi camisa. Me desabroché los dos primeros botones lentamente y mirando su reaccion. No pude terminar el segundo. Agarró mis manos y las aparto en secó y tiro de mi camisa de modo que los botones petaron y mi pecho quedó al descubierto en frente suyo. Ya habia descubierto algo que le jodia, la lentitud. Acabó de quitarme la camisa y empezo a darme suaves besos. Me empujó contra la cama de forma muy sexy y me lamió el pecho. Dios, que forma tan distinta de hacer el amor era esta. Con mis antiguas chicas hubiese ido al grano pero todo esto era muy excitante. Levantó la cabeza y subió hasta la mia.

-¿Quieres besarme Loki? ¿Quieres?- preguntó juguetonamente.

-¿Qué harias si digo que no?- no era que no quisiese, pero quera probarla. Puso muy, muy, muy mala cara. Me reí.

-Pues yo no le encuentro la gracia- dijo aciendo morritos y con voz cantarina.

-Pero vamos a ver muchacha, lo de tener sexo te lo e pedido yo y ahora desconfias de mi pregunta. Dios me ampare contigo.

-Tranquilo, te amparará una diosa, que es casi lo mismo.

Y me bsó. Esta vez si me dejó introducir mi lengua en su boca. Estubimos creo yo, que un minuto entero de esa forma hasta que ella pegó un gemido y paró.

-Ya es suficiente..

-Vale, ¿que desea ahora mi gatita?

-Quiero.... Quiero... Loki, quitate los pantalones.


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: siento aver tardado pero he estado mala y no he ido ni al instituto!! bueno aki os dejo la conti...

**Mayura, que cosas me haces, Loki, como me contestas?**

POV Loki

Obedecí, y me saqué el cinturón. Esperando un ataque de ira de ella por mi lentitud que nunca llegó.

-Loki, creo que ya es suficiente-dijo poniendo sus manos encima de las mias haciendome parar.

-Ah, no-dije en tono de replica- ¿Donde esta la Mayu de antes? Creo, querida, que me has calentado demasiado como para parar. Bueno, lo primero, relajate, no es ningun crimen capital y segundo, ¿Porque no bebes una copa? Eh haber si así te relajas un poco.

-¿Intentas emborracharme?

-En absoluto.

Le di una copa de whisky, lo unico alcohólico que tenia en la habitación. Se bebió solo una copa, y fue suficiente para que se tumbara en la cama. Sin duda esa era la mía. Me incliné encima de ella, sin que tuviese que aguantar mi peso. Pasé mi mano por su cabello de forma delicada y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Ahora si, ¿Verdad, Loki?

-No lo sabes tu bien.

Empezé besandola por la frente, y fui haciendo el recorrido hasta sus labios. Allí me detube el tiempo necesario que merecia. La besé con fuerza introduciendo mi lengua en su boca. Me devolvió el beso absorta, pero de buena gana. Quiza ahora mismo estaba pensando en algo así como una violación. Pero no era una violación, ¿Verdad?. Quiero decir, aun que mayura estubiese un poco borracha, yo la queria, y ella a mi. Además yo tambien estoy borracho lo reconozco. Estamos en igualdad de concdiciones. Después de probar al maximo sus dulces labios, seguí bajando.

POV Mayura

Loki estaba pasando su lengua por mi cuerpo, tal y como yo cuestione haze poco que el necesitaria su lengua. Sabe justo lo que quiero.

Pov Loki

-Vas a ver, sé que lo estabas deseando-le dije sin pensarlo apenas.

-Sabes bien, quiero comerte de arriba abajo.

Esas palabras me paralizaron por un segundo y luego volví a la carga. Esta vez sí, p0or fin le saque ese horrible camisón. Bueno horrible, horrible porque ocultaba sus hermosas curvas. Y por fin, debajo de mí, estaba desnuda. Legré lo que Odin deseaba. Y lo logre yo solito. Era increible. Desde luego ninguna diosa le hacía justicia. Era bella. Era preciosa. Puse mis manos en sus pechos, y soltó un pequeño gemido.Y ahí si ya me desquité. Mi boca bajo por su cuello y llegó a sus senos. Allí se detubieron mis labio. Los besaron, los lamieron, jugué con sus pezones. Luego deseando más, m,e atreví a hablar.

-¿Te gusta?, puedo darte mucho más, sin duda, Mayura, hoy no sales de aquí sin tener un orgasmo.

Entonces mis manos empezaron a deslizzarse por sus piernas y le obligué a levantarlas un poco.

Y deseé hacerla gemir mucho más de lo que ella esperaba. Así que en un cambio repentino de posición la puse encima de mi y la obligué a moverse de modo que se escitara con el movimiento en el interior de sus piernas.

-Loki, porfavor...

-¿Porfavor qué?

-Porfavor ya. Por favor haz algo más que rozarte conmigo.

-Bien, nena, como desees.

Entonces mis dedos bagaron por su clítoris. Primero muy suaves propinandole placer pero de modo que desease más. Entonces supuse que se cansó de mis movimientos lentos porque puso su mano sobre la mia y hizo que apretara más y que me moviera con rapidez.

-Más...-me gemía ella. Pero entonces me detube. Ella estaba a punto de llegar a su limite! Pero que es esto? Pero si aún no había llegado lo bueno- ¿Porque te detienes. ¡No!- me gritó.

-Calmate mayura... Bueno chata, permiteme que te diga que estabas a punto de correrte... y no, vamos aún no hemos hecho nada. Además luego te arrepentirias y no podriamos seguir.

Entonces mi boca voló de nuevo a sus pechos. Se los volví a lamer con maña.

-Loki, no más retrasos.

Sin ninguna duda, Mayura tenía ganas de gemir más que en un simple juego con sus pechos....

N/A: Seeeep creo que lo volveré a cortar. (Que vergüenzaa me esta dando escribir esto, en serioooo) Tranquilas lo conti pronto, me muero de ganas de continuarlo... soy una perver xDDD


	8. Chapter 8

n/a: sientoo muchoo el retraso... uff, xro en serioo no tenia intencioon de dejarlo colgadoo!! un besooo y graaaciiias por comentaar, k ya echaba de menoos vuentroos comens!! xDD

Loki pov

Así que difinitivamente, era la hora de pasar a la acción.

Mayura ya estaba desnuda debajo de mi, colorada, y sin mirarme en ningun momento. ¿Avergonzada? No lo sé. Tampoco iba a preguntar en ese momento porque no era el adecuado.

Entonces, mis manos bajaron hasta mis pantalones y los saqué con rapideza y los lanze en el mismo lugar en que reposaba su camisón. Miró en su dirección y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Mis labios se curvaron al ver la "curiosidad"en sus ojos. Entonces habló.

-No voy a mirar.

-¿El qué?- pregunté saltando de mi nube y invadiendome de curiosidad.

-Eso, osea, ya me has entendido..- se referia a mí...

-¿Porqué?- dije con voz burlona.

-Por que no es pot ti, eh, me pasaria con cualquiera.. me da cosilla digamoos.. (N/A: queria poner asco.. pero bueno xD)

-¿Y eso porque?

-No lo sé. Bajé mis boxers y me decidí a adentrarme en su cuerpo. Pero entonces me detube.

-Mayura.

-¿mmm?- me dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-Mirame, no te pido que mires hacía abajo. Te pido que me mires a mí, por favor.

-¿Porqué, Loki?  
-Tú hazlo. Quiero verte los ojos cuando esté dentro de ti.

Sin contestarme, obedeció.abrió los ojos y los entrcruzó xon los mios. No hablabamos. Sobraban las palabras. Me adentré dentro de ella y por la gota de sangre que cayó dos minutos después de que empezasemos, supe que era virgen. Intenté ser lo más delicado que pude, pero mis emociones jugaban malas pasadas y me hacían ir mas deprisa de lo que deberia. De todos modos ellan no se quejaba simplemente seguia con su mirada clavada en la mia y sin decir nada, completamente quieta.

-Mayura.

-Dime- quiso mantener la calma pero e le escapó un jadeo.

-Por lo que mas quieras di algo. ¿Te gusta o no? Te veo muy quieta.

-Me gusta.

-¿Solo eso? Mayura, por favor. Me estoy controlando. Pero podría darte más...

-Pues hazlo.

Mis movimientos en ese momento en vez de suavizarse enloquecieron. Sus ojos ya no estaban aniertos, ahora los pretaba con fuerta y gemia, más de lo que yo creía. Entonces bajé un poco la marcha y le pregunte:

-¿Te hago daño?

-No- dijo entre jadeos- sigue, más.

¿Más? Eso no era bueno viniendo de Mayura... Pero a mí me venia bien.. muy bien para continuar...

N/A: bueno pues nada,direeemoos que estos dos siguen a lo suyo xDD en mi defensa alegare que es Loki. Ahora que ya "terminé" (PORQUE SI QUIEREN QUE HAGA MAS CAPIS ME DICEN) este fic, he empezado otros dos, uno de jasperxbella y otro de derekxcasey!!! besooos y comentadmeee mis fielees seguidorees xDD OSQM!!


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: I'M SO SORRYYYY! Lo siento muchísmooo! No subí cap este tiempo porque la pag. No me iba! Y además tuve MUUUUCHOOOOO trabajo, pero prometí no dejar los fics colgados y no lo haré! Gracias a los que le ísteis los caps anteriores! Se os quiere!

POV Loki

Después de lo que pasó en ese cuarto no he visto a Mayura, ¡Y pasaron ya tres días!

¿Qué se ha pensado? ¿Qué me acuesto con una chica y luego me olvido?

Bueno, antiguamente sí.

Pero antiguamente, ahora estoy sufriendo.

Me gustaría tanto saber que está pasando…

POV Loki

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Odin?

Ahora tengo que vivir aquí, encerrada en tu cuarto y todo por aquel maldito día…

FLASHBACK (Narrador)

Mayura estaba saliendo de la habitación de Loki, tenía una sonrisa en su cara cuando…

-Veo que lo pasaste bien.

Mayura se estremeció, era Odin.

-Puedo explicarte, Odin… Es que yo no…-empezó a decir.

-Pero tranquila… Si entre nosotros no hay nada- sonrió maliciosamente.

Pero apareció una luz cegadora y en un segundo estaban en el cuarto Odin, y ella atada en la cama.

Fin Flashback

POV Mayura

Podríamos haberlo hablado, o incluso podría haberme dejado hablarle. Loki pensará que soy una fresca… Han pasado ya tres días… Odin no ha aparecido desde aquel. Me pregunto que tendrá pensado para mi.


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: Bueno, sí sé que mis capis son cortitos. Lo siento. Pero es que no tengo tiempo casi.

POV Mayura

Entonces lo oí. Era la puerta… se abría. ¡Por fin! Terminó la tortura.

Vi entrar a Odin. Mierda, empezaba la tortura.

-Espero que hayas tenido tiempo de pensar en lo que has hecho-me dijo Odin.

-No creo que haya hecho algo que tenga que pensar.

Se rió.

Espera un momento ¿Rió?

Tengo miedo…

(Narrador)

Cuando odin entró del todo en la habitación cerró la puerta.

-Vamos, te escucho. Dime las maravillas del Dios del engaño.

-Déjame en paz-le contestó Mayura enfadada.

-No estas en posición de pedir NADA-levantó un poco la voz.

Odin se iba acercando a la cama y agarró a mayura por la barbilla.

-Te ves hermosa.

Mayura se intentó apartar pero se dio cuenta que todo era inevitable. Que iba a pasar lo que Odin quisiese.

-Nos vamos a divertir, aquí y ahora.

Con esas palabras Odin, cogió la ropa de Mayura y la arrancó.

N/A: GRACIAAAAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO. Os adoro!^^


	11. Final

N/A: Tarde como siempre, pero aquí. Perdóoooooooooooooon!

Capitulo 11 y último.

La soledad de Odin, los sentimientos de Mayura y la nueva vida de Loki.

La puerta de aquella habitación se abrió y Loki no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

POV Loki

Odin.

Mayura.

Violación.

Mis pensamientos ni tan solo eran coordinados.

-Quitale tis sucias manos de encima!-grité arrancando a Odin de allí.

Pego un salto y se apartó de ella. Me puse delante, iba a protegerla.

-Has cambiado, Dios del engaño. Seamos sinceros, creía que a estas alturas ya no te preocuparía.

-Te has equivocado odin-rechiné los dientes- Yo amo a Mayura y todo lo que…

Odin me cortó.

Pues si tanto la amas os podeis ir los dos-gritó y nos lanzó un hechizo.

POV Odin.

Maldita estúpida. Maldito Loki.

Me fui hacia el salón, estaba muy ofuscado. Pero allí estaban Thor, Freyr, Heimdall y las Norns.

-No tienes derecho, el destino no quería eso-dijo Verdandi.

-No estaba escrito- corroboró Urd.

-Y qué me importa el destino-escupí.

-No está bien-dijo Skuld.

-Cállate. Callaros-grité.

-No lo haremos, no hiciste lo correcto!-grito el Dios Thor.

-Está bien… ¿Queréis al Dios del caos? Iros. La puerta está abierta para vosotros. Pero sepáis que una vez cruzada, se cerrará y no volveréis.

No me contestaron, se miraron los unos a los otros y se fueron. Infelices! Yo, el más grande de los Dioses no les necesito para nada!

POV Mayura

El hechizo de Odin… No lo puedo creer nos llevó a la tierra!

Ha pasado ya un mes… Casi no puedo creerlo. Nos hemos instalado todos aquí, es realmente genial. Nunca nos sentimos solos, ya que cada día recibimos su visita aquí, a la agencia.

Me mudé a vivir con Loki, no quería pasar ni un solo segundo sin él, no podía. Papá lo asimiló extraordinariamente bien. Y lo mejor de todo: ¡Accedió a casarnos el mismo!

Yamino, Fenrir, E-chan están aquí, con nosotros. Obviamente, ¿Dónde más podían vivir? Y mi padre no está sólo! Heimdall se mudó con él, ya que todos estaban con sus parejitas (él también, pero no podía verla tan a menudo) no quiso molestar a Freyr. Y parece que papá y él se entienden, por alguna extraña razón.

No he vuelto a saber nada de Freya… Ni quiero. Por lo demás, Odin no volvió a molestarnos. Es genial que en un mes se hayan asentado tanto las cosas. Estoy feliz.

POV Loki.

Nueva vida, GRAN vida. No imaginé una vida mejor! Mis hijos, la mujer de mis sueños, mis amigos… Desde luego cambié… Yo, el Dios del Caos apunto de casarme?

Desde luego… Y nunca mejor dicho "Los caminos del señor son inescrutables".

FIN.

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos, por seguirlo, por todo! Espero que os guste el final… De verdad, no sabía como terminarlo al gusto de todos… Así que espero que esté bien.

Muchas gracias otra vez, y seguir leyendo mis otros fics!


End file.
